


kings of hearts

by bapaldeul



Series: just like magic [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magician!AU, escapist!jihoon, fluff and i will try to insert some sort of fluff in here, illusionist!woojin, magician!daniel and seongwoo, mentalist and hypnotist!minhyun, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: "Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." - Roald Dahl5 talented illusionists take their tricks to a stage bigger than any of them could have ever imagined.a now you see me (nielwink) au





	1. The Joker

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! welcome to a new fic by yours truly *pops confetti*
> 
> this entire work was inspired by the movie now you see me - as always, one of my favourites. i just couldn't resist putting a nielwink twist on it. some tricks are inspired by the movie but i will try to keep most part of the plot original.
> 
> the first chapter is an introduction to our characters, more will be revealed in later ones but this is the only chapter written in all 5 povs.
> 
> that said, enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a comment at the end! <3

_**Toronto, Canada** _

“You’re pretty good, man.”

 

Daniel grins in satisfaction as the man sitting opposite him, a fifty-five, maybe fifty-six-year-old Canadian man retrieves the king of hearts card from his shirt pocket, amidst the cheers from the audience that has gathered around the small table he has set up.

 

“Thank you,” he replies humbly, taking the card back from the man’s open hand.

 

That was an easy one, a trick he’d learnt to do almost ten years ago, under the sheets past midnight, when he should be sleeping like everyone else in the household.

 

Daniel swallows the distaste that has risen up in his throat, and realises that quite the crowd has formed since he’d started performing simple one-on-one card tricks or vanishing tricks on a few passers-by.

 

Maybe it’s time to take it to a larger scale.

 

“Alright, alright,” he raises his voice, successfully capturing the attention of everyone crowding around his small table. He gestures for the onlookers to create a large circle surrounding him, saying, “You guys look like you’re hungry for some magic!”

 

Some people cheer and some hold their beer bottles into the air as a form of support. Daniel’s heart swells – this is what he loves about Canada; the responses he get are far more satisfactory and supportive than what he usually gets back home.

 

(But that is a story for another day.)

 

“I’ll need some space to perform my next magic trick,” Daniel announces loudly as the crowd arranges themselves to form a neat circle with Daniel standing in the middle. Some people already have their handphones out, while some are crossing their arms, as if assessing whether a young man like him could ever match up to their standards of magic.

 

“I’m going to need two volunteers to help me out with my next trick!”

 

A flurry of hands is raised, and some people are even shouting at Daniel to pick them. He surveys the crowd, grinning as he shouts, “Preferably pretty boys! Sorry, ladies, you’re all beautiful though.”

 

The crowd whistles and some teasingly boo at Daniel, making him grin in satisfaction. More than the magic, performance is something he loves doing as well, and there’s nothing that puts him more at ease than interacting with strangers and blowing their minds.

 

“ _I'm just kidding!_ The gentleman in the blue shirt and the lady in the green top, come over here!”

 

Daniel’s two volunteers shake his hand, and he faces the crowd again.

 

“Who’s ready for some magic to happen?”

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re amazing, are you sure you don’t want some cash?” the man who has been attempting to pass Daniel money after he finishes his trick presses Daniel one last time. Daniel bows respectfully and declines him yet again.

 

“I’m not doing this for cash,” Daniel explains. “I just love magic a lot.”

 

Finally, the man keeps his bills back into his pockets and pats Daniel on the back.

 

“You’re going to be big one day, I know it.”

 

Daniel beams – he’s sure his smile is so big his face looks like it’s going to tear from sheer happiness. Daniel bows multiple times, and the man and his family wave goodbye to him.

 

Some people ask to take pictures with him, which Daniel gladly accepts. He even asks everyone to follow him on his social media – the key medium to which Daniel plans to expand his following. He’s still far from being a top magician, but everyone starts somewhere.

 

Even from a Canadian beach.

 

When the crowd seems to have cleared and people start to move on with their lives again, Daniel moves to where he’d stored his backpack and props. He cleans up quietly, until something catches his eye.

 

Stuck to the back of his phone is a card.

 

_The Joker._

 

Daniel peels it off, grimacing at the thought of clean up later. It looks like whoever did this made use of superglue. _But how?_

 

His phone has been in his back jeans pocket during the entire duration of the trick.

 

Before Daniel can question himself anymore, he flips the card over.

 

His eyebrows furrow together as his eyes trail over a familiar address.

 

_D-5. Namsan Tower, Seoul. 10pm._

 

Daniel turns around to see if anyone is watching – but obviously finds no one in the vicinity suspicious. The culprit has very obviously fled.

 

What if this is just a prank being played on him?

 

Daniel hasn’t been to Korea for years, he makes it a point not to return home, because he knows it would be futile anyway. Who would know him this well; who would have the stealth and knowledge to sneak past him and set this all up?

 

Daniel knows he won’t get any answers to all his questions. But he has a suspicion that the answers will all be revealed as soon as he follows the instructions on the back of the card.

 

After all – maybe it is time to return home for a short while, and see how much he has missed about Seoul.

 

Daniel tucks the card nicely into his backpack and sets out on his way.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Busan, South Korea** _

Woojin tips his cap downwards, making sure not to make any direct eye-contact with anyone. His stomach growls and he’s sure the old lady next to him notices. He feels his cheeks heat up but pretends that nothing happened.

 

He checks the time on his phone – 5:57pm. The cruise should be setting off in exactly three minutes.

 

It is now that Woojin has to select a target, and start moving.

 

He stands up, and makes the mistake of making eye contact with one of the attendants.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Woojin mutters eloquently.

 

“Sir, is everything alright? We’ll be cruising off soon so it would be great if you could stay seated for now,” she quickly walks over to Woojin.

 

“Ah, I just have a slight stomach-ache, is it okay if I use the toilet?”

 

Woojin even pretends to clutch his stomach for good measure. The attendant glances over at the (fake) cruise ticket in his hand for a second, and smiles. Woojin relaxes, even though he knows he is way behind schedule.

 

He is not going to go home empty handed. Especially not when gone through so much to be sitting in this stupid rich people cruise.

 

“Sure, Sir. More washrooms are located upstairs,” the attendant gestures.

 

“Perfect,” Woojin grins, bounding up the stairs.

 

_Perfect indeed._

 

He’s just stumbled into a clusterfuck of the wealthy. All around him are people in extravagant clothes exchanging greetings while munching on small eats and tasting expensive wine. A loud shout attracts Woojin’s attention, and his legs carry him to a table full of already drunk men.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir. May I strike a deal with you?”

 

The men spare him a glance, but Woojin only focuses on the leader.

 

The man sitting at the head of the table squints at him, “You look like you don’t belong here.”

 

Woojin ignores the jab taken at him, “I’m a magician. I’ll guess your card, but if I get it wrong, I’ll give you $100 in cash. Right now.”

 

The man laughs, “What makes you think I need $100?”

 

“What makes you think I can’t guess your card?”

 

Woojin’s eyes twinkle – and he knows he’s got the target right where he wants him.

 

“What’s wrong with some entertainment, right?” the man shrugs, and the others agree. He turns back to Woojin, who is already shuffling the card deck in his hands. “Show us what you got kid. I might not need $100, but I won’t let you off if you’re all talk.”

 

“Pick your card.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Your card is the Queen of Clubs.”

 

A smile spreads across the man’s lips, as well as all of his friends. Woojin pretends to let his expression fall. It’s all part of the plan.

 

“Is it… _not_?”

 

The man flips over the card – Ace of Spades.

 

_Of course, it is._

 

“Hand over the money, boy,” the man says as he tosses the card back to Woojin. “Go home and play with your cards a little more, otherwise you’re just embarrassing yourself in public. Now we could all use with some more beers, am I right?” His friends cheer along with him.

 

Woojin takes out his wallet and grimaces as he hands over the hundred-dollar bill to the man.

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“For what?” the man asks as Woojin starts to back away.

 

“For the _advice_.”

 

The cruise horns, and Woojin sprints.

 

“Stop that boy, he’s got my wallet!”

 

“Mine too!”

 

“He stole mine, too! Stop the boat!”

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin decides to count his money at the back of an alley, where he can properly dispose of any evidence. He tears up his cruise ticket and burns it together with the now empty wallets.

 

100, 200, 300, 400, 500.

 

_He’s struck the lottery._

 

Suddenly, he stops.

 

In the middle of the thick wad of dollar notes is a card.

 

Woojin picks out the card – _The Joker._

 

Behind, a note written in black, permanent marker.

 

_D-4. Namsan Tower, Seoul. 10pm._

 

 

 

 

 

_**Osaka, Japan** _

“I promise it won’t hurt one bit,” Minhyun smiles at the couple in front of him. He’s sure it’s the smile that gets him the deal – it always does. The girl definitely seems more interested than the guy, her boyfriend looks skeptical about this whole setup.

 

And Minhyun understands, really.

 

No one would willingly let some man hypnotise you for free. But Minhyun thinks he would get fewer customers than he already has if he starts charging people. (But 0 time 0 is still 0.)

 

“I don’t know,” the boyfriend says, rubbing his arms. “Can’t we just go and take the rides?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s free. Come on, what do you have to hide?” the girlfriend pleads. She sighs, and turns to Minhyun.

 

“We’ll do it.”

 

 

 

 

 

“And on the count of 5, you’ll both fall into a deep sleep and will only listen to my voice.”

 

“1… 2… 3… 4…”

 

_“5.”_

 

Minhyun smiles, satisfied when both heads dip down, eyes closed and in a hypnotised state. This is when things get fun, where he gets his work done and it is at times like this where Minhyun feels… powerful. Whether rightfully so or not.

 

He circles his hand around the boyfriend’s neck, and whispers into his ear.

 

“Wake up.”

 

His eyes open, wide in shock.

 

“I really fell asleep?” he marvels.

 

Minhyun just chuckles. It’s always first timers that intrigue him the most.

 

“ _Hypnotised_ ,” Minhyun corrects.

 

“And what about my girlfriend?” the boy glances over. “Why is she still sleep- I mean, being hypnotised?”

 

Minhyun settles down in his own chair.

 

“Because you and I have some business to settle,” Minhyun smiles. “Let’s settle it, man to man. She asked you what you had to hide, and I’m honestly appalled she doesn’t know that you’re cheating on her. How long, man? That’s not nice, she’s a great lady.”

 

The man’s expression changes from confusion to anger.

 

“What do you know, huh? Freak,” he spits.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m getting a strong “R”,” Minhyun squints. “ _Rebecca_?”

 

The man gasps, and Minhyun knows it’s game over.

 

“Oh no,” Minhyun shakes his head sympathetically. “Her best friend? You guys are cruel. I’ll have to tell her when she wakes up. I can’t just leave her in the dirt.”

 

The man struggles in his seat, but Minhyun knows he can’t move a muscle.

 

“Don’t move, you’ll only make it worse,” Minhyun sighs. “You have a huge problem. And huge problems can only be solved with a huge sum of money.”

 

The boyfriend clenches his jaw – then realises he is losing, no matter which side he takes.

 

“How much?”

 

It’s fascinating, to see how much people will give up just to protect a secret of theirs. It’s just a shame it will never work with Minhyun – he sees too much, and whether it’s a gift or a curse, he knows too much.

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow, that was weird,” the girlfriend muses after Minhyun wakes her up, a couple of hundred-dollar bills already kept nicely in his pocket.

 

It’s enough to last him quite a while.

 

“Babe, let’s go,” the boy pulls her away and Minhyun only manages to wave goodbye.

 

All in all, a good day.

 

He turns around, and nicely placed in the middle of the chair he was just sitting on, is a Joker Card.

 

Minhyun immediately turns around – it’s impossible for the couple to have left this with him. But it’s even more impossible for someone to put it there. Minhyun does not own any playing cards, neither does he let anyone enter his space frequently.

 

No one seems to pay him any attention, but his fingers are shaking when he lifts up the Joker Card.

 

The material nicely reflects the sunlight, but something on the back catches Minhyun’s eye instead.

 

Minhyun barely manages to swallow the lump in his throat when he sees the words in black.

 

 _D-3. Namsan Tower, Seoul. 10pm._  


 

 

 

 

 

_**Las Vegas, USA** _

“It’s a full house, Ong,” Jiwoo, his makeup artist, stylist and overall only friend smiles while watching him put on his suit for tonight.

 

Seongwoo cracks a smile, shaking his head.

 

“It’s a fucking miracle anyone pays to see me every single time,” Seongwoo confesses. Usually, he’s not fond of talking about his feelings in front of anyone – everyone knows him as Ong Seongwoo, the magician that could possibly part the Red Sea.

 

Seongwoo is not interested in changing his public persona; he thinks his fans love this side of him too much to think of him as anything else. Inside, he’s the same as everyone else in the audience.

 

“It’s _Las Vegas_ ,” Jiwoo shakes her head in disbelief. “You’re really here. You did it.”

 

“I did it,” Seongwoo repeats, more for himself to hear. “The suit is beautiful.”

 

“I thought you needed something special for the occasion,” Jiwoo smiles, looking at how nicely the suit fits Seongwoo. And Seongwoo is telling the truth; the suit Jiwoo has personally designed is nothing short of perfect.

 

“Thank you,” Seongwoo says. He’s not just talking about the suit; he’s talking about how Jiwoo has been here from the start, from getting him the tv spots to sculpting him to the man that he is and is loved for.

 

Even if he doesn’t say it aloud, he thinks Jiwoo understands.

 

_5 minutes to showtime._

 

“Do you ever get tired?” Jiwoo asks. “Of magic.”

 

“I don’t think I could,” Seongwoo says, turning around to finally face her instead of the mirror. “As cheesy as it sounds, I think I’m meant for the stage.”

 

Of course, Jiwoo shakes her head, but not disapprovingly.

 

“I can tell,” Jiwoo says as Seongwoo heads out.

 

“And even bigger stages await you.”

 

Seongwoo flashes her his signature smile and a thumbs up, and gets ushered onto the stage by guards.

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you! This has been Ong Seongwoo!”

 

It’s always a sight to behold, but tonight is different. Sure, everyone is screaming for him, shouting endless strings of praises and love, but this time, the screams reach him. Tears well up in his eyes as roses are being thrown onto the stage, and Seongwoo gladly accepts them.

 

Neither the clapping nor screaming stops for a long time, even after the show has ended.

 

Deep down, Seongwoo knows he will always be meant for the stage. He’s not only a magician, but a performer, a personality – and he can’t wait to take his love for magic to greater heights.

 

Tonight was only the beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you see that?” Seongwoo yells while bursting into his waiting room, where he expects Jiwoo to greet him with open arms. “Did you actually see what happened- they were screaming my name and threw roses at me- Jiwoo?”

 

The room is empty.

 

Seongwoo frowns, it’s strange. Jiwoo has always been the one to greet him after a show, and chide him for being “too much” on stage. There’s no way she would miss their after-party, especially not tonight.

 

Upon looking closer, Seongwoo realises that all her stuff are gone.

 

The make-up, _his_ make-up is still there. All his stage outfits are nicely ironed and hung up at the side. Everything that screams Jiwoo is here, except her. Her bag is gone, her handphone is no where in sight.

 

Panicked, Seongwoo dials her number.

 

“ _The number you have called is not in use_ -“ Seongwoo starts to become frantic, as he starts to search through the entire room while muttering under his breath.

 

He bursts out the door, and asks the first guard he sees, “Did you see where the lady in my waiting room went?”

 

The guard shakes his head, and Seongwoo shuts the door again.

 

Running his fingers through his hair, Seongwoo feels his heart start to beat fast – probably out of fear.

 

“Where are you?” Seongwoo mumbles, looking around the room.

 

He doesn’t know how he could have missed it.

 

On the dressing room mirror, is a playing card.

 

_The Joker._

 

Seongwoo removes it easily, it was held in place by double-sided tape.

 

Who could have put it in here? No one is allowed to enter this room except him or Jiwoo.

 

He flips it over.

_D-2. Namsan Tower, Seoul. 10pm._

 

Seongwoo crushes the card in his hands and starts packing his bag. He dials his manager.

 

“Cancel all my plans. I’m flying to Seoul tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

_**Seoul, South Korea** _

Everyone fears something. As powerful as an individual may seem – they are often reduced to nothing when faced with the thing they fear most; may it be the dark, a cockroach, or just the thought of hanging yourself high up in the air with your hands cuffed, while a timer goes off and when the time hits 00:00, the cuffs will unlock themselves and you will fall a tank full of flesh eating piranhas.

 

Well, that was oddly specific.

 

Like everyone else, Jihoon fears.

 

Unlike everyone else, Jihoon feeds into his fears. He takes advantage of them, he transforms them from his fear, from his weakness into his strengths. That is how he rises above the rest, and gets to where he is today – dangling above a tank of piranhas with no means of escape.

 

The crowd below can’t take their eyes off him. As much as this is a disaster waiting to happen, humans will never be able to take their eyes away from the suffering of someone else. It’s almost as if they feed off the fearful energy Jihoon is exuding.

 

Or pretending to exude.

 

Jihoon pretends to struggle, make a scene about not being able to unlock his cuffs like he should.

 

“Something’s wrong!” a member from the audience shouts.

 

Jihoon is thankful his bangs are long enough to cover his eyes when he tips his head downwards. He’s an excellent actor; but his eyes give everything away. (You have to know your weakness before others do.)

 

“Stop it!” someone else screams. “He’s going to die!”

 

And Jihoon thinks he is just as sadistic as them – he feeds off their fear of watching him fear, if that even makes sense.

 

_5 seconds._

 

This is the part where Jihoon starts to feel his muscles tense up, and the nauseating feeling of fear shoots through his entire system and just fucks with the way he wants to end things. But not this time, and not tonight.

 

He watches as people start to scream and cover their eyes.

 

_Oh, Now you don’t want to watch?_

 

He braces for impact as the cuffs unlock and the timer sounds, drowning out the terrified screams of the audience.

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, do you guys really think I’d be stupid enough to let myself die like that?”

 

Jihoon emerges from the second floor of the arena, addressing the crowd that has started to gather around the tank which waters have now turned a sickening blood red. Relief washes over their faces as they scream and cry for him.

 

“That’s all I have for you tonight!” Jihoon waves. “See you next time!”

 

And without another word, Jihoon disappears.

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, Jihoon doesn’t actually disappear. He’s not a magician, he can’t really escape from real cuffs, and neither can he survive a piranha attack.

 

He’s an escapist.

 

Jihoon changes out from his tight costume he had on earlier into a more comfortable grey hoodie and gets ready to head home for tonight. Honestly, all he wants to do is have a good dinner and then sleep for ten hours.

 

Shows always wear him out.

 

He pulls the hoodie over his head when he sees the last few audience members start to stream out of the arena. Don’t get him wrong; he appreciates them coming all the way here to watch him, but Jihoon is not interested in talking about his job, or his shows outside of the show itself.

 

The floor is still wet from earlier, and the pirahnas are still swimming in their tank.

 

Jihoon shudders, and wonders what he would do if one day, things really do go wrong.

 

 _Stop it_ , he tells himself. _That’s fear talking to you._

 

Jihoon shoves the dark thought out of his mind and decides to head home for the night.

 

That is, until something in the tank makes him stop.

 

Floating right in the middle of the tank – is a Joker Card.

 

Jihoon squints as the card continues to spin as the piranhas continue to swim past it.

 

_D-1. Namsan Tower, Seoul. 10pm._


	2. Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!! sorry for the slow updates :(
> 
> enjoy this one!

Seoul looks just as beautiful from the top of Namsan Tower. Jihoon has never been here – it’s more of a tourist attraction these days. Besides, he thinks it’s going to be awkward coming here if it isn’t with a partner of some sort. After all, isn’t that what all the locks on the grills signify?

 

Right now, though, Jihoon is at the top of Namsan Tower, not with his friends, or even a lover. He’s here with three other complete strangers, who haven’t been talking for the past ten minutes.

 

To be fair, he does know who Park Woojin is. It’s pretty hard to forget the face of the person who has made fun of you for being weird during the entity of your middle school days. Woojin flinches when Jihoon glances his way again.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Ong Seongwoo, as he had previously introduced himself. “You two know each other?”

 

“No,” Jihoon answers the same time Woojin says, “Something like that.”

 

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow, and next to him Hwang Minhyun sighs impatiently. Minhyun crosses his arms, looking around the tower, muttering under his breath, “What the hell are we all doing here.”

 

Seongwoo replies, “I believe it’s because we all received the Joker Card while we were trying to go on with our lives.”

 

“It’s been half an hour,” Minhyun rolls his eyes. “If anything was supposed to happen, it would already have happened. I think I’m going home.”

 

Jihoon keeps silent, but shares the same sentiments. He’d followed the instructions at the back of the Joker Card because it felt like the right thing to do. His heart had acted faster than his brain; and landed him in the middle of Namsan Tower at 10:30 at night.

 

“Maybe there are more people,” Woojin offers meekly.

 

Jihoon scoffs, since when does _the Park Woojin from middle school_ speak so softly? Is he intimidated by Jihoon?

 

Before Jihoon can step in to say anything, the sound of footsteps fills the room. Whoever is coming is in a rush. All four of them turn their heads towards the entrance, awaiting the newest addition to the already strange group.

 

What greets them is a breathless man, not much older than Jihoon, holding a luggage in one hand and phone in the other. He pauses to catch his breath, then brightens up when he catches all their stares on him.

 

“Hi?” he attempts.

 

 _He’s cheery_ , Jihoon notices. Very different from the rest like himself.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” he continues, ignoring the silence he is faced with. “I know the card gave me five days and that should have given me enough time to get to Seoul on time but I just got so distracted- oh, you guys probably don’t want to hear me ramble. I’m sorry for making you all wait, let me introduce myself.”

 

Jihoon finds himself smiling unconsciously.

 

“My name is Kang Daniel, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Jihoon isn’t sure, but he has a feeling his heart had already been stolen back then.

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait, you got this too?” the man right at the back of the room flashes the Joker Card at Daniel.

 

Daniel nods, ready to explain everything about the peculiar way the card had magically appeared on his phone, then squints. He isn’t sure, because the lighting isn’t the best, but he recognises that face. When the man steps into the light, a breath is caught in his throat.

 

“Holy shit, you’re that famous magician! The one who just finished the biggest magic show in Las Vegas a few days ago! _You’re Ong Seongwoo!_ ”

 

Ong Seongwoo; Daniel’s idol ever since he was well… _twelve_. He’s watched all of the videos on his YouTube channel that has millions of subscribers, all the TV shows he’s made an appearance on although he didn’t manage to get a ticket to his show in Canada a year ago because the tickets were sold out in the span of three minutes.

 

Daniel cried outside the performance hall that day.

 

“You know _me_?” Ong Seongwoo asks.

 

Daniel nods his head furiously, “I know you, _everyone_ knows you. Everyone who does magic looks up to you- holy shit I can’t believe I’m seeing you like this. I didn’t get a ticket to your show a year ago!”

 

Seongwoo holds out his palm to calm Daniel, as if he has been faced with this situation one too many times. The three others in the room eye him strangely and Daniel suddenly feels like an embarrassed, crazed fan and lowers his head in embarrassment.

 

 _Who can he blame?_ It feels so surreal.

 

“Sorry, I’m just a huge fan,” Daniel mumbles, feeling the blush rise up to his cheeks.

 

“So, you’re not the one who gave us the card?” Seongwoo questions.

 

“What? No,” Daniel replies, holding up his own card. “I have one too.”

 

“Great,” Seongwoo throws up his hands. “More waiting around.”

 

The rest sigh and lose interest in Daniel right away. Carefully, Daniel places his bag on the floor and treads cautiously towards the other members in the room.

 

“Hi,” Daniel smiles at the doe-eyed boy whom he notices has been staring at him since just now. “I’m Kang Daniel. And you?”

 

“Park Jihoon,” the boy who now has a name replies. “Don’t bother with Ong Seongwoo, he’s been like this since I got here.”

 

“But don’t you think he’s kind of cool like that?” Daniel gushes in a hushed voice. “He’s my idol. I’m practically trying to keep myself from screaming right now.”

 

Jihoon just shakes his head, smiling softly.

 

“Are we like- _the Avengers_ or something?” Daniel whispers to Jihoon. “What are we waiting for?”

 

Jihoon giggles, and Daniel finds himself smiling in satisfaction. Finally, someone who looks approachable around here. Daniel doesn’t want to admit it but the others in the room look too scary to talk to right now.

 

Thank God Jihoon is here, Daniel thinks. The boy seems a bit shy, but he doesn’t scare Daniel off like the rest do.

 

“I really hope we aren’t the Avengers,” Jihoon finally replies. “Because we all know what happens to them at the end of Infinity War.”

 

Daniel groans, remembering how he’d drowned in a pool of tears just weeks ago during the premiere of Infinity War. He thinks he took the ending pretty hard, considering he had two movie attendants come up to him after the movie and ask if he needed any assistance.

 

“Thank God I’m never going to disappear like that,” Daniel mumbles. “I think that would be scary.”

 

“Or really uplifting,” Jihoon suggests. “It doesn’t seem so bad to me – disappearing.”

 

“Please don’t,” Daniel tugs on the hem of Jihoon’s shirt. “I’m too scared of the others and you’re my only friend here. Don’t disappear.”

 

Jihoon chuckles, “I was just joking. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Daniel relaxes for a moment.

 

“Wait- Who said we were friends?”

 

The twinkle in Jihoon’s eyes assures Daniel that he is just joking. He grins, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s side, “I don’t care. You’re my friend now, my best friend.”

 

“Don’t get too comfortable, buddy,” Jihoon grumbles, but doesn’t shake Daniel off.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon only remembers a bright light practically blinding him a few minutes after Daniel had started to get comfortable around him. (Which he couldn’t hide being a bit happy about.)

 

They all scramble to their feet.

 

A man, in his fifties, probably steps out of a room Jihoon didn’t even know was there.

 

“Ah, you’re all here,” he addresses all of them. “Welcome.”

 

Seongwoo speaks first, “Who are you?”

 

“You may address me as Mr Haejin Lee, or just Mr Lee for short. I’m here because I want to gather the most talented illusionists around the world and give a performance that none of you could ever dream was possible.”

 

“Ong Seongwoo,” he turns to the tall man. “World-class magician and more importantly, performer. The perfect leader of the team.”

 

Seongwoo narrows his eyes, “The _what_?”

 

“Hwang Minhyun,” Mr Lee ignores Seongwoo’s protests. “Mentalist and hypnotist.”

 

Jihoon gasps audibly, and so does Daniel next to him.

 

“He can read minds,” Daniel whispers into his ear. Jihoon just nudges him away.

 

“Kang Daniel,” Mr Lee turns to him. “Street magician.”

 

Daniel replies cheerily, “That’s me.”

 

“Park Woojin,” he continues. “Sleight of hand illusionist and professional hacker.”

 

Jihoon almost laughs out loud. His middle school bully had actually turned into a little thief who stayed at home and hacked into other people’s webcams? Karma does indeed exist in this world. Woojin catches Jihoon’s lips twitching and shoots him a death glare. Jihoon ignores him.

 

“Park Jihoon,” Mr Lee turns to him, a crooked smile on his face. “Professional escapist.”

 

“Wow,” Daniel marvels out loud and Jihoon almost elbows him in the knee to keep him quiet.

 

“You five will be the most powerful team of illusionists ever assembled. I am offering you accommodation, food, fame and all the money you’ll ever need for the rest of your life. All you need is to do one thing for me.”

 

“And that is?” Minhyun finally speaks up.

 

“Perform.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know,” Seongwoo confesses when they’re left alone in the room again. Mr Lee had left the room five minutes ago, saying he would give them all some time to discuss with each other what they wanted to do from now on. “This whole thing seems shady as fuck, if you ask me.”

 

“Are you sure it’s because you don’t want to share the stage with other people?” Minhyun questions. “Of course, after performing solo for so long, it must be so hard to share the fame with four others.”

 

“That is _not_ the case, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo snaps.

 

Jihoon just shivers uncomfortably.

 

“I’m in,” Daniel says. “I think I’d like to try it out. I’m obviously not the most skilled illusionist in here but hey- he’s giving us the experience of a lifetime. I’m not going to let this opportunity go.”

 

“Me too,” Woojin says from the side. “I think we could help each other.”

 

Minhyun nods silently.

 

“So, what? We just perform?” Seongwoo asks. “Our entire life? As long as he wants us to?”

 

“Well, Ong Seongwoo,” Minhyun places his hand over Daniel and Woojin’s outstretched ones. “Do you have anything better to do?”

 

Seongwoo just sighs, and joins the rest, “I guess the team couldn’t do without a leader.”

 

When he catches the eye rolls from the rest, he protests, “What? You heard the old man. I’m obviously the leader here.”

 

Daniel turns to Jihoon, who hasn’t said a word since the start of the discussion.

 

“Jihoon?” he probes. “You in?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jihoon confesses. “I-“

 

_I don’t know if I like what I’m doing enough to commit my life to it._

 

“Come on,” Daniel pulls him in closer to the circle gently. “You promised me you wouldn’t disappear. We need you in the team. Let’s go on an adventure.”

 

_Let’s go on an adventure._

 

“Okay,” Jihoon smiles, more at Daniel than anyone else. “Count me in.”

 

For the rest of his life and for many more lifetime, Jihoon thinks, is that he will never forget this moment. The moment magic has suddenly become more than a pastime, the moment his hobby has turned into something so much more, and the day he begins to develop feelings for someone he can never have.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_6 months later_

“Morning, sunshine,” a deep voice greets Jihoon even before he opens his eyes.

 

His stomach flutters, as it has does every day for the past six gruelling months. And it’s not just about the training they’ve been put through.

 

“Someone’s up early,” Jihoon stretches and almost falls off the bed, if it weren’t for Daniel who quickly holds him in place. “Damn it, I always fall off the bed. It’s too small, I tell you.”

 

“Went to the gym with Minhyun hyung,” Daniel explains, tugging on a shirt. (Jihoon always sneaks a peek – and to be honest Daniel has made some significant progress since Day 1. _Not that he cares, anyway._ ) “Don’t tell me, tell Mr Lee, the man with the money.”

 

“Ugh,” Jihoon just groans.

 

“Gym teacher is asking for you,” Daniel teases. “He’s wondering why he hasn’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Shut up,” Jihoon snaps, reaching out for his glasses and sitting up when he does. “I don’t understand why gym training is part of the whole deal. I don’t need abs to escape from my cuffs, I can do that already.”

 

“Really?” Daniel says, and suddenly pounces on Jihoon without any warning.

 

He pins Jihoon down onto his bed, grinning from ear to ear as he watches Jihoon struggle.

 

“Can you escape from this, though?”

 

Daniel smells nice and fresh from the shower; and he uses that peach shampoo that Jihoon likes a lot but has never explicitly said so. His face lingers just above Jihoon and he can almost feel the kiss-

 

_Wait, what?_

 

Jihoon has been having a lot of similar thoughts these days. He doesn’t know where they came from, especially when they are strictly not supposed to be anything more than friends or teammates. (There is no official rule about that except the one in Jihoon’s own made up rule book.)

 

“Let go of me,” Jihoon struggles.

 

 _Damn it, when did Daniel get this strong?_ Just a few months ago, Jihoon could still have him in a headlock where he wanted.

 

“Not until you promise to go to the gym with me this week,” Daniel says. “I promised the gym teacher I would drag you there at least once every week.”

 

“I’d rather die,” Jihoon snaps, refusing to give in.

 

Daniel seems like he’s going to say something as snarky back when Jihoon’s bedroom door swings open, and Seongwoo stands there – just like the grim reaper you see in movies. Jihoon recalls them drinking together last night; and Seongwoo may or may not have taken more than he could just because Minhyun had bet he couldn’t last three bottles of soju.

 

It is clear to Jihoon who the winner is.

 

“Hi, hyung!” Daniel grins, not looking the least bit guilty or embarrassed.

 

“Do I even want to know,” Seongwoo mutters, bored. “When you guys are done, we’re having a meeting in the living room. Planning for the show.”

 

He then takes his leave, muttering something about youths having too much energy these days.

 

“This is not over,” Daniel finally lets go of Jihoon.

 

“It is not,” Jihoon agrees. “You will pay for humiliating me.”

 

They kick the covers off the bed and trudge to the living room, where the some of the other occupants have already gathered.

 

 

 

 

 

A playing card slices through the air, missing Jihoon’s face by just a centimetre.

 

He catches it before it falls to the ground and flings it back to Woojin, who receives it with ease, much to Jihoon’s distaste.

 

“You almost killed me, _asshole_ ,” Jihoon snaps.

 

“Like you haven’t been trying to do the same,” Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

“You’ve gotten better,” Jihoon compliments him anyway.

 

“Thank you,” Woojin accepts it gracefully. “I thought Daniel hyung was with you? Where is he?”

 

“How would I know,” Jihoon grumbles, taking a seat beside Minhyun instead of Woojin just because he largely prefers someone who does not make fun of him for the smallest things. Minhyun is the nicest of the lot.

 

Minhyun smiles, and hands Jihoon a glass of water. (His claim has been proven.)

 

“Aren’t you guys doing that dating thing or something?” Woojin cocks his head to the side, shuffling the cards in his hands.

 

Jihoon chokes on his water, and Minhyun attempts to pat his back.

 

“What?” comes out a gurgled voice from Jihoon’s throat. “Us? Dating?”

 

Woojin blinks innocently, “You’re not?”

 

“No?” Jihoon stares Woojin down. “What the hell makes you think so?”

 

Daniel just happens to enter the room during that time and immediately settles in next to Jihoon, giggling as he pinches Jihoon’s left cheek.

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Daniel looks around to find all eyes on him. “Don’t stop on account of me, please.”

 

Woojin just looks pointedly at Jihoon, then sighs and looks away. Minhyun just rubs Jihoon’s shoulders sympathetically.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, good,” Seongwoo says as he’s the last one to settle down. He looks right at Daniel and Jihoon in the eyes, “ _The lovers_ are present.”

 

Daniel laughs, hard.

 

“Hyung, we’re not dating,” Daniel waves him off.

 

Daniel swallows nervously after he says that. It’s not like Jihoon wants to date him anyway, because he’s not that handsome or talented or cute or perfect enough for someone like Jihoon.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Seongwoo scoffs. “Anyway, we have a show booked two weeks from now. Any ideas?”

 

They’ve done a few small shows in Seoul ever since the team was formed. Daniel still feels his chest swell with pride when they are referred to as a “team”. A few months ago, Daniel would have never thought he could grow as close to four strangers who share only one similar characteristic: their love for magic.

 

6 months has changed a lot – including their dynamics. They were off to a rocky start, arguing almost every day because their interests had just clashed so much. Seongwoo and Minhyun argued over control and power, Jihoon and Woojin fought a lot; Daniel thinks it has something to do with the two knowing each other back in middle school.

 

But Daniel thinks these 6 months have become their growing period because they have slowly learnt to put the other before themselves, consider each other’s feelings before saying something hurtful out loud, and trying to accommodate all of their talents into one show.

 

The shows they have done in Korea and Japan have gotten coverage around the world, and although the scale is not as big as they are aiming to reach, the buzz is significant and they now have an audience, both locally and overseas.

 

“Daniel?” Seongwoo’s voice wakes Daniel up from his daydream. “Any ideas? This will be a huge show – our official debut, even. We need something big.”

 

“Bigger than hacking into all the screens in Seoul to start a live broadcast of Jihoonie tied together by burning ropes?” Woojin sounds unsure.

 

“Bigger than that,” Seongwoo urges. “The world needs to see us.”

 

Daniel understands. For the most part, the media has been treating them like a trend; as if they will die off once they run out of tricks to show, or if the police manage to catch them. Whichever happens first.

 

Oh right, they’re also running from the police. Daniel figures it has something to do with their illegal live broadcasts and them fleeing from the streets whenever someone in a uniform comes into sight.

 

“Well, I have a few things I’ve always wanted to try-“ Jihoon begins.

 

“Let’s rob a bank.”

 

Daniel didn’t mean to cut Jihoon off, but the idea strikes him so suddenly; and it is so perfect he can’t resist saying it out loud.

 

“Daniel,” Seongwoo says his name like a warning, and Daniel squeaks, “Sorry, that was too much, wasn’t it?”

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

Daniel beams.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, you’re here,” Jihoon greets the figure doing pull-ups at the other end of their gym. It’s a quiet afternoon, where the rest are too busy training and drawing up the stage plans to pay any attention to Jihoon. He also realises that he’s been skimping out on the gym visits so he somehow manages to pull himself out of bed and walk down the street to their privately-owned gym.

 

Compliments from Mr Lee, they had said.

 

“You sound disappointed,” Woojin points out after doing one last pull out. He grabs his own towel and uncaps a bottle of water for himself. “Why, were you expecting Daniel hyung to be here?”

 

Jihoon starts to feel hot, although he hasn’t even started exercising yet.

 

“You wish,” Jihoon grumbles, starting on the treadmill. “I was hoping it was empty.”

 

“What happened to training? Don’t you need to plan anything for your own tricks?” Woojin sits down on a bench and watches Jihoon start on his exercise routine.

 

“All done,” Jihoon says. “I have this saw machine-“

 

“Stop,” Woojin holds out his hand. “A what now?”

 

“A saw-“

 

“What the fuck, Jihoon,” Woojin cusses, and Jihoon flinches. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

 

“A hundred percent,” Jihoon huffs. “Come on, I never get hurt. This is what I do, when will you have a little faith in me, huh?”

 

“I know,” Woojin mumbles. “I just… it’s so dangerous. One second, one loose rope, one wrong button. Everything could go wrong, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon pauses the machine, and looks back at Woojin.

 

“Are you worrying for me, Park Woojin?”

 

Woojin’s eyes grow wide in shock as he tries to deny, “I mean- I was just. I feel bad, okay? I made fun of you for playing with all these kinds of stuff in middle school; I didn’t expect you to actually like it this much to doing it for a living.”

 

Jihoon just smiles, recalling how a certain snaggle-toothed boy loved telling other people in his class that he was weird for owning all kinds of objects. He was obsessed with showing Woojin, his seating partner in class that he could escape from any knots Woojin tried to tie.

 

“And I told you that you can make it up to me from now onwards,” Jihoon says as he steps off the treadmill, already sweating. “It’s weird seeing you care for me.”

 

Woojin twiddles his thumbs, “I’m sorry, Park Jihoon.”

 

“Ugh,” Jihoon pretends to roll his eyes. “Your apology is accepted, now and forever. Now please stop distracting me from my routine or the gym teacher is going to kill me. Or the chainsaw first, if I don’t have enough strength to escape.”

 

“Okay,” Woojin clears his throat, clearly unhappy with the uncomfortable atmosphere. They’re both not one for sappy reunions, and pats Jihoon on the back before leaning in to whisper, “Uh, Daniel hyung asked me about you.”

 

“ _Oh_?” Jihoon pretends not to pay too much attention as he sets up the next machine for his use. “What did he ask?”

 

“Stuff,” Woojin replies vaguely. “Apologies if I got your favourite food wrong, he thinks we were best friends in middle school or something.”

 

Before Jihoon can make Woojin tell him what he’s rambling on about, the other boy just sprints out of the gym, forgetting his towel and water bottle. Woojin runs back a few seconds later, and adds on, “Please take a hint from him, Jihoon,” before running off again, now with his things in hand.

 

Jihoon just shakes his head in disapproval and starts to work on burning off the calories from all the sweets and snacks he’s been bombarded with in his room. Which is strange, because he’s never specified that he likes snacks to Mr Lee or anyone under him.

 

 _Strange_ , as Jihoon says. That the sweets refill themselves every other week.

 

 

 

 

 

“Daniel?” Minhyun calls out to him. “What do you think about the Bank of Paris?”

 

“Sounds good to me, hyung,” Daniel replies, still focused on the cards laid out in front of him. “Why the Bank of Pairs, though?”

 

They’re in the common room, drawing out plans to pull off their biggest trick ever which also happens to be Daniel’s idea – robbing a bank. He’s helping Seongwoo and Minhyun plan exactly who they’re going to choose to help them with the trick, the bank they’re going to rob, and exactly how much they’re going to rob.

 

“Woojin got into their accounts yesterday,” Minhyun says, passing Daniel a few pieces of papers. “The numbers don’t add up. We think they’re stealing from their customers.”

 

“Shit,” Daniel gasps. “How bad?”

 

“Very bad,” Seongwoo ships in. “I think we’ve got the perfect audience member to help us out with this trick.”

 

“I’m heading out with Seongwoo and Woojin,” Minhyun says, and holds up his hand to stop Daniel, as if he’d known Daniel would turn to him with his puppy eyes. “It’s for work, Daniel.”

 

“I’m part of ‘work’ too!” Daniel protests. “You guys never let me in on the fun.”

 

“Five of us would make too much of a scene. You know we are on the radar,” Seongwoo explains. “You stay here with Jihoon and go over what Jihoon has in plan for the show, okay? Practice your tricks with him, and show him how you’re going to pull a hat out of a rabbit, or something.”

 

Daniel pouts, but goes along with their plans. He thinks he wouldn’t be much help to the three anyway.

 

“And make dinner,” Minhyun pats the crown of his head gently. “But don’t burn down the house, it’s not ours.”

 

Daniel just watches helplessly as Woojin bounds off with Seongwoo and Minhyun, excited to help out in the pre-show process.

 

Only he and Jihoon are left now. _Where is Jihoon, anyway?_

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah!” Daniel lets out the highest pitched scream ever in his life. “What is that?”

 

“This?” Jihoon eyes the deadly looking object in his hand. “This is a chainsaw.”

 

“And why are you holding a chainsaw?” Daniel continues suspiciously, putting more distance between him and the smaller boy, who looks like he’s just taken a bath. He would look soft in his signature grey hoodie, except he was holding a chainsaw in his right hand.

 

“You’re going to have to saw me in half, Daniel.”

 

Daniel’s legs lose all their strength as he topples to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Why me?”_ Daniel whines for the 100 th time that night. “Ask anyone else. I won’t do it.”

 

“Because I trust you,” Jihoon replies for the 100th time as well. “I won’t even be in the box, please. I’ve done this trick a thousand times and it’s completely safe. We just need it as a distraction leading up to the main event.”

 

Daniel just watches as Jihoon finishes constructing the box he’s supposedly supposed to lie in while Daniel supposedly saws him in half.

 

“What if something goes wrong?” Daniel asks. “What if I mess up and go too early-“

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon swiftly crosses into Daniel’s space and holds his shoulders tightly. Thank God there isn’t anyone else in the house because anyone would be able to see the blush that spread across Daniel’s cheeks to the tip of his ears when Jihoon comes closer to him. “You’re not going to mess up.”

 

“Fine,” Daniel grumbles, eyes trailing lower than he should even before he’s conscious of his actions.

 

His gaze lands on Jihoon’s lips, and the worst thing that can happen happens: he gets thrown into a massive hiccup fit.

 

 

 

 

 

“What were you even thinking about that made you like this?” Jihoon sympathetically pats Daniel’s back for him while he gulps down a glass of water. Even then, Daniel doesn’t stop.

 

“N-nothing,” Daniel tries to keep it down, and frowns when he just can’t.

 

 _He’s so cute_ , Jihoon gushes internally.

 

“Were we supposed to make dinner for everyone tonight?” Jihoon remembers.

 

“Oh, shit. I forgot.”

 

 

 

 

 

That’s how two weeks pass. Jihoon gets involved in the planning process and all five of them put their heads together to come up with everything from their outfits to planning their escape routes because they know; the police will be watching.

 

Jihoon gets to go to the gym more, and even bumps into Daniel a few more times and (accidentally) catches a glimpse of his upper body once. He vows never to go to the gym when Daniel is there after that.

 

Mr Lee arranges a private plane for their flight to Paris, where they have a first-class experience in flying.

 

“This feels weird,” Daniel says, taking his seat beside Jihoon when they are halfway through the flight time. “Flying to perform on a big stage. I can’t believe that people are actually waiting to see us.”

 

“We are pretty big,” Jihoon points out, pointing to the newspaper that Mr Lee had left behind on his seat earlier.

 

On the front page – is all of their faces, under the headline, “Kings Of Hearts to hold biggest show ever this weekend.”

 

“It feels almost,” Daniel pauses. “Magical.”

 

Jihoon smiles. Over the past half year, Daniel has hardly changed. He’s still the over energetic puppy that had clung onto Jihoon and convinced to join the team. He’s still the clingy teammate that manages to break down every single wall that Jihoon has built up against anyone.

 

The only difference is that Jihoon’s feelings are growing. _Unhealthily_.

 

“Aren’t you going to sleep?”

 

“No,” Daniel shakes his head. “I’m scared that once I fall asleep, I will wake up and find out that all of this is a dream.”

 

“You’re such a child,” Jihoon chides. “You’re going to get jetlagged when we arrive.”

 

“You know what else feels like a dream?” Daniel ignores Jihoon.

 

_“Being here, with you.”_

 

Jihoon’s ears can hardly believe that those four words are the one that have come out of Kang Daniel’s mouth.

 

“ _What_ ,” Jihoon pretends to laugh, but it comes out awkward and forced. “Are you talking about? Did you drink?”

 

“You know I can take my alcohol,” Daniel mummers, face getting closer to Jihoon. “But it just feels surreal, that I can do the things I love with someone like you.”

 

“S-someone like me?” Jihoon scans his surroundings for help, but their cabin is empty. He can hear shouts of excitement (probably from Woojin) and laugher (from Seongwoo and Minhyun) from the cabin in front. “What do you mean?”

 

“Ah, why are you asking when you know already,” Daniel grins. “Don’t you know what you are to me?”

 

Jihoon almost squeaks when Daniel leans in closer, and he can practically feel Daniel’s breath on him. He backs away; not that there is much space between the window and Daniel.

 

Jihoon watches Daniel’s plush and pink lips and thinks that maybe, at least for once, he should indulge in his desires.

 

He makes no attempt to escape as Daniel moves in even closer.

 

His heart thumps faster, and faster, until it’s all he can hear.

 

The words “I like you” are hanging on the lip of his tongue when the cabin door bursts open and they both jump in shock away from each other. Jihoon topples back into his seat, chest heaving and face flushed as he turns to look at the intruder.

 

It’s Woojin, looking very confused.

 

“Um… they’re serving escargots,” Woojin blinks at the two who have fallen into an awkward silence. “Do you guys want some?”

 

“Escargots!” Jihoon exclaims nervously, rising from his seat as quickly as he can, eager to get as far as he can from Daniel because: _what was that all about?_

 

Woojin just eyes him suspiciously and returns to the front cabin.

 

“Jihoon,” Daniel grabs his wrist before he can take his leave as well. “Can we… talk?”

 

“Later,” Jihoon mumbles, shaking Daniel off.

 

He doesn’t think he’s ready to face his feelings just yet.

 

He escapes to the front cabin, where the three others look like they’re having the time of their lives eating food and drinking wine together with their benefactor. Mr Lee looks ecstatic, to say the least, as he watches all of them indulge in the feast he has prepared for them.

 

“Is Daniel coming?” Mr Lee looks concerned as he questions Jihoon.

 

The other three turn to him curiously as well.

 

“He’s having a stomach-ache,” Jihoon offers nervously, hoping none of them can detect the awkwardness in his voice. “Must be all the good food you’re feeding us!”

 

Mr Lee laughs, causing the other three to laugh, and then Jihoon feels like he has to join in by default.

 

There’s everything Jihoon could have ever hoped for in this plane – a never ending buffet of good food and drinks, a bed he can sleep on, all the movies he can watch until they land in another eight hours.

 

_So why does he not feel at ease?_

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t have time to catch Jihoon after the plane lands.

 

They land at midnight, and are immediately rushed off to their hotel. No one is supposed to know about their arrival nor where they are staying so it is a hush hush affair. Jihoon doesn’t even spare Daniel a glance during the entire car ride to the hotel. They even get ushered into their own hotel rooms, and are told not to leave because there might be a safety issue.

 

He just collapses on his bed, wondering where the fuck he’d went wrong.

 

_Did he read the signs wrong? Does Jihoon really see him as nothing more as a friend?_

 

Over the six months, Daniel doesn’t think he has bared more of himself to anymore more than he has to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon has been his best friend, his source of comfort when he gets into a fight with Seongwoo over the smallest things, and the reason Daniel pushes himself to the best of his ability, to be the best magician he can.

 

_Does Jihoon really not see any of these things?_

 

Before Daniel can ponder over this any longer, his exhaustion takes over and he falls asleep in his t-shirt and jeans, dreaming about an universe where he may possibly be as lucky in his love life as he is in his career.

 

 

 

 

 

They don’t talk about it; what happened on the plane the day before. They do not talk about the fireworks and electricity that they had both clearly experienced moments before Woojin barged into their cabin and destroyed the moment.

 

Daniel offers toast to Jihoon the next morning during breakfast, and Jihoon accepts it with a shy smile.

 

Just like that, their cold war is over.

 

Except they have so many more suppressed feelings now.

 

Unfortunately, their teammates are not perceptive enough to know that the two are currently recovering from a more than awkward experience.

 

“So, Daniel,” Seongwoo says, his mouth stuffed with food. “Are you finally ready to saw Jihoon in half today?”

 

“10 bucks says Daniel hyung will cry thinking he really killed Jihoon,” Woojin mumbles, and receives a disapproving nudge from Jihoon in the ribs. Jihoon knows how terrified Daniel is of his role today, especially since he’s been acting so jittery from practice. (Even if Jihoon has proved that he can escape without a scratch anytime.)

 

“It’s scary,” Daniel says softly in protest. Still, he turns to Jihoon, “But I won’t mess it up, I promise.”

 

“I believe you,” Jihoon replies, clasping his hand over Daniel’s as a form of support.

 

_Or maybe it means something else._

“Excuse me while I go puke,” Woojin announces in distaste as he leaves the table.

 

“Eat up and pack your bags,” Minhyun says, “We’re leaving soon.”

 

Jihoon and Daniel are the only ones left poking at their breakfast in the morning. It’s so painfully awkward without the other members, Jihoon would rather be swallowed up by a hole right now then talk to Daniel. But they have a show to perform, and when communication is an issue within the team, Jihoon knows there will no happy ending tonight.

 

“I-“

 

“I drank too much yesterday,” Daniel interrupts, looking at his food. “Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know, but he’s positive his heart drops.

 

“Oh?” Jihoon raises his eyebrows.

 

“They were serving wine and all…” Daniel explains. “I wasn’t thinking straight. We can forget that ever happened.”

 

_What if I don’t want to forget? What if I wanted it to mean something?_

 

Jihoon knows he will never have the courage to say all of this out loud, so he just nods, “I was a bit out of it as well. The flight was taking a toll on me and I was tired. I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Daniel finally reveals his bunny teeth in his first smile of the morning. “Does this mean we’re good?”

 

“Yes,” Jihoon assures Daniel. “As good as we can be for you to saw me in half.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Daniel scrunches up his face. “I feel like puking whenever I think about that chainsaw.”

 

“You cute puppy,” Jihoon coos sarcastically, pretending to scratch Daniel under his chin.

 

“This is disgusting,” Woojin deadpans from the side. “Please date somewhere else.”

 

Together, without missing a beat, they both turn to Woojin and yell,

 

_“We are not dating!”_

 

Woojin just raises his hands in surrender and walks out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nielwink stop hiding from your true feelings and kiss already challenge: failed
> 
> i'm entering hell month in school so updates are slow): thank you for reading though please do leave a comment if you enjoyed this one way or another or just scream at me on twitter @bapaldeul
> 
> until the next one, take care <3

**Author's Note:**

> \- end of part 0 -
> 
> originally wanted to put this together with chapter 1 but hey!!! i can't wait any longer.
> 
> all the nielwink will come in next chapter onwards!! don't worry i'll feed you all :D
> 
> as always thank you for all the support and love you guys shower me with, do let me know how you feel about this new au in the comments and on twitter @bapaldeul!! :)


End file.
